foxsanastasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tsar Nicholas II
Nicholas Alexandrovich Romanov is the former Emperor of Russia and deceased father of the Grand Duchess Anastasia, Olga, Tatiana, Maria, and Alexei. Physical Appearance Nicholas has brown hair, brown eyes (blue in real life) and thick eyebrows. He has a short beard with a mustache. Since he occupied the highest position in Russia during that time, he was always seen with an elegant suit, which was composed with a white blouse that had a thick blue sash (from his right shoulder to his left hip). On each shoulder he has a fringe, from which a tiny and thin chain hangs on the right hand side. He has black belt and has red trousers with a thin yellow line at its extremes. Backround/History & Role in the film He is first seen along with his wife, Alexandra, in the music box that his mother Dowager Empress Marie was carrying before entering to the Romanov's Palace. He was assassinated along with his wife, three elder daughters and only son by Grigori Rasputin's army of rebels. However, his youngest daughter, Anastasia, escaped the assassination with her grandmother, Marie. In the prologue (beginning of the movie), he shows his love for Anastasia as the two were dancing and he picked her up. According to Vladimir, he would have to be stern with Anastasia sometimes and gave her a look when she had to behave. Trivia *Nicholas II is one of the three members of the Romanov family to have spoken dialogue, the other being Anastasia and Alexei. His voice was provided by Canadian voice actor Rick Jones. *Nicholas II bears the closest physical resemblance to his historical counterpart out of all the characters in the film, with the exception of eye color. In the film, his eyes are brown, when in real life they were blue. *According to the film, Anastasia was eight years old rather than seventeen at the time of the revolution. In addition, the film also states that the revolution occurred in 1916 as opposed to 1917. This implies that Nicholas was 41 instead of 50. *Before the birth of his son, Nicholas is said to have contemplated lifting the ban on female rulers in Russia established by Tsar Paul around 1800, this means boys born after girls cannot replace their sisters (ex, Alexei being fifth in line instead of first). In the family portrait Olga, the oldest child, is the only one sitting down with attire that seems modelled on the imperial robes of her father. In this version she could have perhaps been the heir instead of her sickly younger brother, making Vlad's comment 'we have found the heir to the Russian throne' true in regards to Anastasia as she is now first in line since Olga, Tatiana and Maria died in the Revolution. Gallery Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29637748-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29637778-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29637891-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29637362-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29637627-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29484051-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29484069-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29484084-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29484091-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29484096-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485734-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485769-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485779-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485821-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485841-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485849-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485876-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485912-1356-576.jpg RoyalPortrait.jpg Sin título.png eee.png|Nicholas II's and Alexandra's figures in the musical box 146807.jpg 146808.jpg 146813.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:1997 Category:Movies Category:1916 Category:Theaters Category:Deceased Category:Romanov Family